


Competitive

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, SwanMills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: "Fishing trip" Prompt asked by italymystery-swanqueen via tumblr





	Competitive

“Watch out!” The scream didn’t arrive on time, however, and by the time it had reached the other side of the pond an ungraceful yelp followed suit. The splash that resulted from all that made a few of the fishes that had been peacefully swimming by until then flew the scenery. Only the birds that did not move from their trees were witnesses of a peal of laughter coming from a tall blonde woman, a second, soaked one, trying to stand on the slippery rocks she had just fallen from.

“Emma!” This scream definetely scared the remaining fishes and a teenager boy sighed while putting his rod down next to him. Taking a small notebook and doing his best to hid a smile on his own, he turned towards his mothers, watching as his brunette mother stared towards the first woman whose own smile fell for a second, a blush coloring her cheeks as she took on Regina’s wet clothes. Hiding a growl, the teen turned to his notebook, trying to turn himself blind to the world.

Above the three of them, a few birds chirped, the dots on the forest floor product of the sun that seeped through the trees foliage shuddering as some of them left the branches, probably as equally interested as the boy was on remaining away from the brunette’s  fury.

“I told you to watch out!” Emma was saying, raising her hands just as Regina snapped her fingers, the resulting magic quickly drying her off. The blush was still present on Emma’s face, however, by the time she dared to eye the older woman and for a moment they stood there, Regina with her hands crossed over the black turtle neck she wore and Emma with the far too tight tanktop and leather jacket ensemble she seemed to have finally found in some forgotten box.

“Too late!” Regina replied, flipping her head and glancing at Henry who feigned to be deeply engrossed on his notebook. “The fishes will probably be hidden by now.”

(They were but Regina didn’t need to know that.)

Biting her bottom lip, the blonde run a hand over her tresses and approached Regina, moving past her towards the pond’s border. The water reflected the green and yellow of the leaves that rose above them all and not for the first time she wondered why her parents had insisted on something like this.

“We should go back to the camp.” She said, turning towards Regina and so losing the wishful sigh Henry made. “Tell my parents…”

“That we haven’t been able to do something as simple as fishing?” Regina shot back. She was still standing precariously on top of the rocks that covered the edge of the pond, her black boots impractical in so many ways Emma had stopped counting. Tilting her head to one side, eyes narrowed and with still the shadow of a blush Emma hadn’t seen before tinting her own cheeks, the former queen rose her left hand, the shadow of an incantation already tinting her fingers purple. “I don’t think so, dear.”

“And they call me competitive.” The blonde muttered through gritted teeth. The water of the pond shimmered with her own magic as she felt it awakening due to Regina’s and so she closed her hands, turning them into fists as she moved to her left, letting Regina walk past her, a whiff of her scent getting caught on her nose as she approached.

“What have you said?” The brunette asked not-so-innocently above her shoulder. Swallowing, the savior shook her head and approached the brunette, her right hand touching briefly the woman’s back, a tendril of her magic getting caught on the jumper’s fabric.

“Nothing, nothing at all.”

Henry snorted but didn’t move a muscle when his mothers turned to look at him, pretending to still be reading something on the blank pages he had in front of him. Oblivious, he thought. Both of them.


End file.
